


Leave Me Breathless

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Ethan have a moment alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave Me Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fullmoon_ficlet prompt: breathless.

Danny moaned as Ethan slowly kissed down his chest. He stopped gently suck on one of Danny’s nipples, making him gasp and arch his back. Danny’s hand went to the back of Ethan’s head, keeping him in place for a few seconds longer before he started to move lower again.

His pants were unbuttoned and he lifted his hips so they, along with his underwear could be pulled down. Ethan wrapped a hand around Danny’s cock and slipped the head into his mouth, gently sucking and running his tongue over it.

Danny felt his breath leave him. “Oh!” His fingers curled into Ethan’s shoulder, his other hand going to the back of Ethan’s head, gently pushing. Ethan got the hint and sucked him down all the way to the base, making Danny’s hips buck. “Oh God!”

Ethan grabbed Danny’s hips, pulling them forward a couple of times to indicate what he wanted. Danny started to thrust his hips ups, fucking Ethan’s mouth. He was glad that his parents weren’t home because he couldn’t keep himself quiet, moaning Ethan’s name loudly.

Ethan moaned around his boyfriend's cock, the vibrations of it sending Danny spiraling closer and closer to the edge. “Fuck Ethan, fuck baby, oh fuck!” He fucked Ethan’s mouth faster, his hand on the back of Ethan’s head to keep him still. “Fuck baby, fuck baby, oh God I’m close. Fuck!”

A few more thrusts and Danny was coming hard, his body shaking. Ethan swallowed Danny’s load before licking up what spilled out of his mouth, Danny running his fingers through Ethan’s hair, messing it up even more.

Ethan pressed a gentle kiss to Danny’s stomach before moving back up to kiss Danny’s lips. Danny was panting, trying to catch his breath from the intense orgasm as Ethan continued to kiss him, rutting against Danny’s thigh.

Danny was about to unzip Ethan’s jeans when the sound of the front door slamming shut echoed through the house. He shoved Ethan off of him and frantically pulled his jeans back up. “Fuck! My parents are back, go open the door before they see it!”

Ethan jumped off the bed and threw open the door just as they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He cursed himself for not hearing their car pull up as he jumped back on the bed and curled up to Danny’s side to hide the wet spot on his jeans as Danny turned the TV on.

When Danny’s mom and dad stood in the doorway and glanced at their naked torsos, they both knew they had to have been caught. Danny had a hickey on his chest and the marks left from Danny’s fingers had yet to heal on Ethan’s shoulder.

“Hey mom, hey dad,” Danny said. He was still a little breathless and his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest from beating so fast.

“Hi Mrs. and Mr. Mahealani,” Ethan waved at the couple. “How was your lunch?”

“Good,” Mrs. Mahealani replied. “and how was your afternoon boys?”

“Fine,” Danny answered. “We’ve just been doing homework and watching TV.”

His mom nodded and started to turn away. “Remember, the door stays open Danny, not closed until we come home.”

Ethan cursed under his breath as Danny’s face went red. “Y-yes mom.”


End file.
